It is common practice for retailers to store and/or display relatively expensive items of merchandise on or within a merchandise security device, such as a security display (e.g. alarming stand), security fixture (e.g. locking hook, shelf, cabinet, etc.) or security packaging (e.g. merchandise keeper). Regardless, the merchandise security device stores and/or displays an item of merchandise so that a potential purchaser may view, and in some instances, interact with the merchandise before making a decision whether to purchase the item. At the same time, the item is secured on or within the merchandise security device so as to prevent, or at least deter, theft of the item. The value of the item, however, may make it an attractive target for a shoplifter despite the presence of a merchandise security device. A determined shoplifter may attempt to detach the item from the security display, or to remove the item from the security fixture or from within the security packaging. Alternatively, the shoplifter may attempt to remove all or a portion of the merchandise security device from the display area along with the item of merchandise.